Naruto-Adventure
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Two years after the war, Sasuke has finally returned home. But this time it was the departure of the other member of Team Seven. Not being able to take the pain, he had decided to leave and make himself useful somewhere else. It was better for her, and him. NaruSaku, NaruIno.


**Naruto-Adventure**

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

 ** _A New Start_**

It's almost two years since the Great Ninja War. Sasuke was finally able to see through the reality and overcame the revenge seeking path. In the final showdown with Madara, Naruto and Sasuke fought alongside and defeated the greatest threat of the Ninja world. After that historical night, **Konoha** , was once again a peaceful place.

Today was a nice day, The sun is bright as ever. Konoha was has improved a lot after the renovation. Flowers and trees surrounded the once green scenery again. After the Pain's assault and then the Ninja war, Konoha and other Villages had suffered a lot. But the united clans had helped each other and once again they went back to their former glory. The age of Peace. The wish that all the Kage's had. A peaceful land with no worry.

Well, that being said. The Village 'Hero' was currently snoring without a worry in his mind. Peacefully as much as it could minus the noise.

Cling! Cling!

"Fiv- mor- min- Ramen.. so co-" Murmured Naruto peacefully as he snored. It was always hard for Naruto to wake up in the morning, as his dreams of Ramen were too hard to resist.

 **(Scene Change)**

But for Sakura Haruno, waking up in the morning was a must. It was partially for her mother's yelling, but mostly because she adored the morning wind.

Her daily morning routine was what normally girls usually do.

She would wake up and take a morning shower. Spend about hours inside the shower to cleanse herself, mainly for her hairs. Yes, she has grown her hair as before. There was rarely any mission for her which involved any sort of combat, so there was no reason to keep her hair short.

Later, she would dress up and go downstairs for breakfast. Like a normal girl.

"Sakura, today is your day off, you have any- Eat properly!"

"Yes mom, sorry." She mumbled, supressing a groan.

"Yes, so do you have any- Sakura! Forks in the right hand!"

"Yes!" Sakura yelled. This was clearly a daily thing and yet it managed to irritate her every day.

"And don't talk with food in your mouth, how can you be so childish! You are 18 now." Said Mrs. Haruno with a raucous voice. "So, now, as I was saying, do you have any plans for today?"

"Umm... nothing special, just meeting friends I guess."

"Friends?"

"Yes, there is Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru... and.. and Sasuke-kun of course." This had managed to bring a genuine smile on her face. She blushed even after all this years just by remembering her crush. Sasuke had grown a lot more handsome than she knew her in Academy days. It was obvious, she still had a crush on him. Like any other normal girls. She wasn't any different.

"Sakura, why don't you meet Naruto, he did so much for you."

This was a question that her mother usually never asks. The relationship between her mother and Naruto was not the best as she too followed the footsteps of the crowd and blamed the boy for what the fox did. But everyone makes a mistake, she did too. After realizing her mistake, she felt bad for him. He had lost his parents when he was born, lived alone in the dumpster, got yelled at for something daily and was even physically hurt at times. None which a child should bare. But everyone was too blind in rage of losing their loved ones. But when they realized, it was a tad bit late. Sure, they acknowledged him, but none had the courage to come in front and sincerely apologize.

"Oh HIM! No need, he will turn up around anyways... So annoying, Ugh…"

Mrs Haruno looked at her daughter with a disapproving look. She was doing the same mistake even now.

"Hmm, well my dear, I don't know why you hate that boy, but remember one thing, he will not always ' _turn up around'_ as you think." Said Mrs. Haruno with a low voice.

"But mom, he will trust me. He gets enjoyment out of annoying me! He is like a kid." She groaned as she drank a glass of water and let out a breath of relief.

"Well, finish your breakfast and go, I have a lot of cleanings to do."

"Right!"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Yes! Today I am going to give flowers to Sakura-chan, no matter what! Muhaha!"

"Yeah, and get punched to oblivion." Kiba spoke with a shrug.

"Good, scare me more. Such a good friend you are!" Naruto growled childishly.

"I am stating the obvious, good luck." Kiba said as he finished picking up his stuff from his house after a latenight party. He waved his hand before leaving. "Just don't come crying to me. I warned you, cya."

"Yeah go away, loser." Naruto yelled with a grumpy face as he was.

( **Scene Change)**

"Come in, today our sale is- Naruto!" It was Ino Yamanaka who smiled brightly, surprised to see the village Hero this early in the morning, much less her store.

"Umm, hi…" He answered unsurely as he looked away from her nervously. He was still not used to the friendly attitude from Ino towards him. There had been so little interaction between them that it felt like plastic to him. Fake, forced.

"Eh? What are you doing in a flower shop?" Asked Ino, raising her eye brow with suspicion.

"Well.. umm.. you see.. I."

"Oh! Don't tell me you are here to buy flowers?" Asked Ino with a grin as she clasped her hands excitedly.

"Do you sell Ramen here?" He deadpanned.

"Heh? Why would I sell Ramen in a flower shop."

"So isn't it obvious that I came here to buy flowers?" He grinned, happy from his cheeky comeback which earned a pout from the Yamanaka.

"Yes, I figured that much, you don't need to act so cool." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well, umm.. give me some flower."

"First tell me, are these for forehead?" She asked, excited again from the juicy news and rumours.

"Why should I buy flowers for forehead? I have my forehead protector." He asked, genuinely confused.

"Gosh! I meant Sakura! S-A-K-U-R-A."

"Umm... no... I mean…what makes you think that?" He asked, nervousness written all over his face.

"Look at your face, isn't it obvious?" She grinned and smiled sweetly at him which slightly took him by surprise. She looked, nice.

"Stop smiling! Give me the flowers!." He yelled, hiding his blush as he spoke.

"Stop yelling! Idiot." She yelled back.

"Geez! Just give me some flowers, Ino!"

"Fine, fine... tell me which ones you want."

"Umm... I actually didn't think about that." Said Naruto with an embarrassed voice, lowering his head.

"Well, you decide what you want." She shrugged as she began to fix some flowers from the desk on the shelves.

"Umm... then... give me those yellow ones."

"Are you sure Naruto? Yellow is for friendship, and not proposal. I think you should take the Red one's." She answered innocently, if only he knew. He fell right into her trap.

"RIGHT! give me the red one's. That's what I have been looking for."

Once he realized, it was too late.

"Oh why? You said they aren't for Sakura, then why do you need Red one's? Huh? Spill it! You are completely surrounded by enemy." Ino smirked, answering sarcastically.

"What! Enemy? Where,.. where.." Said Naruto taking out his Kunai to get ready for action.

"That was figurative speech, you idiot."

"Oh! Wait! They aren't for... well YES! THEY ARE FOR SAKURA-CHAN! HAPPY NOW!?" He yelled, feeling embarrassed and anger at the same time.

"Hehe!, don't get angry darling, I just can't see you with any other girls except me. Because I love you." She smiled cutely and faked a blush.

"Y-You wha- uh… I-I…" He lowered his voice, not wanting to hurt her.

"Kidding! You are so easy to tease." She inwardly squalled at how cute he looked right now, and ended his misery.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" He gasped and yelled but only earned a tease from her.

"Come on Naruto, we're friends. So, making fun is not a big deal. Now is it? Huh? Is it?" She asked, yet again faking a dramatic puppy dog eyes.

Ino got so close to Naruto that their faces were inches away. This was the chance he needed as he inwardly gave himself a victory chance.

"Well Ino, your lips are so red. Can I kiss them?" His voice was low and seductive. It wasn't his intention to sound so provocative but that's how it sounded and she was shocked.

Slowly her skin became red from the blood rush as she widened her eyes.

 **BANG!**

"Ouch! It hurts! Why did you do that!" Yelled Naruto, while rubbing his cheek.

"Idiot! Don't make such perverted comments to a girl! And how could you cheat Sakura so fast!" She growled angrily yet her face was red from all the perverted thoughts.

"Heh? Didn't you say, 'Friends can make fun with each other'?" Asked Naruto, raising his eye brows in a matter of fact tone.

'So, it was a joke… huh…' She felt disappointed without knowing why.

"Well... y-yes I did. But not this type." She responded in a quick fashion, unable to phrase the words properly.

"Well, sorry. Now please give those flowers to me." Naruto asked as he handed the money from his trusted frog-bag.

"Well, you can have them for free, now don't argue with that, I am not taking money, no matter what you say." She said with a smile.

"Who said I was going to insist?" He grinned.

"You haven't changed a bit, Naruto." Ino give him a warm.

"So, don't forget to say those three words, when you give the flowers to that Fore- I mean to Sakura."

"What three words?" Asked Naruto without any clue.

Ino leaned towards his ears and said- "I Love you."

Naruto began to blush as hell. It was partially because he was thinking of saying those to Sakura, but mostly because Ino said in a way as if it was directed to him. Though it was just another joke, obviously but still it managed to have effect. He wouldn't tell her but Ino was beautiful. Hearing those words from her would make any boy flutter.

"Umm, I will try...Thanks for the flower." To hide his embarrassment, he quickly bid farewell and left the shop.

Silence.

Sigh...

"I guess it's too late for me… well, there never was a chance." Murmured Ino, under her breath to no one in particular as she went back to her daily routine.

 **(Scene Change)**

Naruto was walking in the streets in search of a certain pink haired girl. It didn't take long enough to spot her in the park-side, but he wasn't expecting to see her with him!.

'I wonder what's Sasuke doing with her.' he thought, as he walked towards their bench within a range, where he could hear their conversation.

"Sakura, thanks for everything. I am sorry for everything I put you through." Sasuke begins.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"And... and…and I know I don't deserve you anymore... but I want to let you know that I am beginning to fall for you." Sasuke spoke with a nervous tone for the first time. Yet his voice held a firm seriousness and certainty.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"What I am trying to say is… uh… I love you." He managed to finish as calmly as possible. But the response was anything but calm.

"I Love You too, Sasuke-kun. I know whatever you have done was because you wanted to avenge your clan. I can understand. So please don't apologize." She was hesitant to hug him but when he was the one who hugged her first she was happy!

The sun and the atmosphere around them was perfect. Birds chirping, as if they're celebrating for the new couple. They were happy to finally find what they wanted.

However, while getting that lovely feeling, they were so unaware of the broken-hearted boy.

Naruto heard everything. It felt like a his heart was pierced physically with needles. He was shocked, angry, sad.. and...well VERY sad.

All his hopes were shattered in a flash. He kicked the sand on the ground with frustration. He always tried to prepare himself for such situation as deep inside he knew this day would come. The day when she would be gone from his reach, forever. Yet he couldn't feel happy about them. He hated it. Hated it with all his might.

"Who is ther- Naruto! Over here." Sakura called out surprising him, waving her hands.

Naruto was completely caught off guard. He had so much going through his mind that he was not prepared to talk to anyone, and particularly not he. His eyes were blurred with tears. He turned around to wipe the tears and waved back with a smile. The one smile that warms your heart, but could never heal the blonde's bruise.

"Hi, Sakura-chan, Sasuke." He grins as if nothing had happened.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sasuke, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was just going to-"

"What are those? Flowers! What are you doing with them?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Umm.. what do you mean.."

"Idiot, she meant those flowers in your hand." Said Sasuke with his usual teasing attitude towards Naruto.

Naruto completely forgot about the flower which he had originally brought for her.

"Umm.. this... well.. this were for... K-Kakashi-Sensei..." Lied Naruto with another fake smile.

"Sensei? But why?" She asked, genuinely confused yet believed him completely.

"Because... because... last time he gave me a treat in Ramen Shop... so…I wanted to give him a present." Said Naruto with his continuous, overused fake smiles.

"Gosh Naruto! You are such a moron! At least give the right present to right person. Red Flowers are usually for proposing someone!" Sakura couldn't help but yell at him. She felt genuine concern about him, he was so… not like Sasuke!

"Umm... oh... is that so... I didn't know that." He tried his best to sound nice but the coldness to his voice was still slightly evident.

"Yes, right! Well, how would you know anyways... it's you after all! Come on Naruto! Act as a grown up, or you will end up with no girlfriend... you know girls don't like dense headed boys like you." She spoke carefreely with a lecturing tone, not knowing how much it had effected him. She had no ill intention yet it managed to hurt him.

"Well sorry for being such a dense headed useless guy!" He had reached his breaking point.

"Naruto! How dare you yell at me." She glared, preparing her famous punch.

'What in the world am I doing... it's not her fault.. I can't act like this.' Naruto scolded himself mentally and groaned.

"Are you even listening to me?" She nagged childishly.

"Calm down Sakura.. he is just joking." Said Sasuke with his same bored voice, just like the good old days.

"Oh.. I am sorry Sasuke.. he just get's into my nerves sometimes. I wish he was more like you." She added with a blush.

"Well, I can't be like that him! I am me and not Sasuke! He is a show off!"

"What do you mean by show off? NARUTO! This is how grown ups act.." Sakura yelled back, clearly angry from his accusation.

'That's it.. I am losing control.. I have to go.' Naruto thought with a serious face.

"Umm.. yes, I was just kidding.. you know I love to pick on you and that Sasuke-teme." His smile was lame. Really lame.

"And I enjoy it too." Said Sasuke with a friendly smile. Sakura was a bit relieved now.

"Well, I shouldn't get angry with him. He is a waste of time to get angry with." Said Sakura and gave a friendly hug to Naruto.

Naruto wanted to hug her back, but he knew. She belongs to someone else now. "Because you are my best friend." Whispered Sakura to his ears and broke the hug, along with his heart.

Naruto just smiled from the outside, though he didn't want to hear 'best friend' from her.

"So, what were you guys doing here?" He asked, changing the topic.

"Well you see-" Sakura began with a blush. Naruto knew he couldn't hear what she was about to say, so he changed the topic again.

"Oh crap! Look at the time. I am getting late. I will hear some other time. I have to go now." He quickly added, cutting her off which earned a frown from her but she smiled non the less.

"Umm, sure. Good luck."

"Thanks."

"And Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"Don't give those to Kakashi-Sensei. Give something else." She grinned.

Naruto managed to smile and nodded. "I will. Bye, Sakura-chan."

 **(Scene Change)**

Naruto was heading back towards his apartment with a sad face. Thousands of things were running in his mind. When he passed by Ino's Flower Shop. Ino began to wave her hands to call him, but she stopped, watching Naruto with such a sad face that she never seen before.

'I think that forehead rejected him again, this time I am gonna put some senses to that big forehead of hers.' Ino groaned inwardly.

Naruto stood in front of his apartment doors for like 30 minutes, frozen. He did not know what to do. All he was thinking was those words. ' I Love You Too, Sasuke.' Finally, his long gaze towards his doors broke, after a long time.

"Oh right, my apartment is supposed to be changed today... I have to get the keys for my new apartment." Murmured Naruto, and began to walk towards the Hokage office.

 **(Scene Change)**

"Hey forehead." Ino walked towards Sakura, waving her hands.

"What the hell do you want? Ino-Pig." Sakura yelled back, but in a friendly tone.

"Nothing much, well.. aham.. did you see Naruto?" She began.

"Umm.. yes, he was heading to Kakashi-Sensei to give a present. And you know what? He was going to give red flowers. Such an idiot." Sakura giggled.

'So... he didn't say her... I wonder why.' Ino thought.

"Oh… when did you meet him?"

"While I was in the park with Sasuke.. OH! Great new! I won Ino." Sakura announced proudly.

"Won?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. When did they have a bet again?

"Yes, finally Sasuke-kun confessed to me. I won and you lost. HAHAHA." Sakura cheered in victory.

"Oh please, I dont care about- Wait a second Sasuke was here and he confessed to you?" Asked Ino, raising an eyebrow in disbelieve.

"Of course, shocked right?"

"And Naruto was here?" Asked Ino.

"Umm... maybe? Why?"

'Can it be.. he heard them.. and.. poor Naruto.' She saddened from the possibility.

"What's with you today? Asking about Naruto of all people?"

"Well Sakura, you do know that Naru-" She was cut off by Naruto suddenly when he was passing towards the Hokage office.

"Hey Naruto, did you give the present to Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura waved her arms happily towards him.

"Umm… yes I did." He was slightly annoyed now. He wanted to avoid her as much as possible and yet he was meeting her many times today.

"Let me say Naruto, she needs to know." Ino tried to plead but found herself being yelled at.

"THATS ENOUGH Ino! Please stop."

"But- Nar-"

"Please, Ino." Naruto pleaded with a sad voice.

"FINE! Die! I don't care." Ino glared angrily and left only before giving a nasty glare towards Sakura.

"What was she trying to say?" Sakura questioned, completely clueless.

"Well, she.. she.. she was actually angry with you.. you know jealous that you got.. you got Sasuke and not her." His poorly put lie went unnoticed by the cheerfulness from her.

"Heh? Oh right! That Ino-Pig! Always tries to create obstacles between me and Sasuke. I hope all the obstacles go away from this village!" Said Sakura, more to herself than to Naruto.

'Obstacles huh... right Sakura-chan... I can't be that... I have to stay out of your way.. My emotions might get the better of me.. I must-' His thought was cut off by a sudden question.

"But how do you know Sasuke and I are together? I didn't tell you." She asked attentively.

'Screwed.'

"Huh?"

'Think Naruto! Think!'

Bang!

"Ouch! What was that for."

"I asked you a question." She nagged.

"Well I just overheard your talk with Ino, that's all." Naruto lied casually.

"Oh."

"Well, Sakura... bye... I have to go."

"Oh.. right." Sakura was a bit confused about the current situation.

"And-" Naruto hugged Sakura.

She was completely frozen from the sudden show of affection.

"I will make sure all the obstacles are away from you." Naruto whispered to her ears.

"Nar-"

"And, I wish you all the happiness." That time she didn't know what that cheerful smile held back. She was clueless, as usual.

"Wait…" But he had left.

 **(Scene Change)**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come In."

"Hi, grandma Tsunade."

"Naruto!"

"Can I have the keys-"

KNOCK KNOCK

"COME IN!" Yelled Lady Tsunade.

An old man at his early 70's entered the Hokage Office.

"My name is Hashimo Shika i have come here to give a mission. Our leader of the **Peace Village** , died recently by a sudden attack. And now we are running low in manpower and we do not have any responsible person to take over the leadership. I have come here to ask for the boy who fought Madara Uchiha as our leader. We are willing to pay anything." Said the Old Man.

"No."

"Umm... excuse me?"

"I refuse." Said Lady Tsunade.

"But you have to understand our situation My Lady, if we don't get a new leader then other lands will attack us and we wont be able to protect our self, please accept this mission." He almost pleaded.

"No means no, I don't care how much you pay-"

"I am ready to go." Naruto interrupted.

"You what?"

"I am willing to go on this mission."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!" Yelled Lady Tsunade.

"What's wrong with it? Its a mission. Isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but once you go, you won't be able to return for at least three year the earliest." Naruto hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I am well aware of that. I am ready to go."

"Who is this young man?" Asked the Old man.

"The boy you are looking for." She groaned.

"He is the one? He is so... young!" Said the old man. Tsunade was a bit irritated with the old man, but she had other things to do.

"Why do you want to go Naruto? Did something happen?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I am fine." He replied flatly.

"But-"

"And I still have my dreams to become the Hokage, so look for your chair until I come back." He smiled which somewhat made her happy.

"Sigh... Very well then, he will be going with you tonight, but remember one thing. If something happens to him. Your village is as good as gone." Said Lady Tsunade with a threatening voice.

"I assure, his safety will be our first priority."

"Very well then, you may now leave." Said Lady Tsunade. The old man left, and Naruto began to leave too.

"Wait Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Tell me exactly what the reason is... I won't stop you, but tell me why you have come to this decision. And don't you dare to lie. This is an order." Said Lady Tsunade, sternly.

"Nothing happened." Lied Naruto.

"Hmm.. looks like you have stopped respecting the Hokage. I got it.. I am getting old now. So no one gives a damn to what I say." Said Lady Tsunade with a fake sad face.

"It's not that... please try to forgive me. But I can not say you why... And it isn't anything big for the Hokage to worry." Said Naruto.

"But-"

"I will take my leave, Lord-Hokage." Said Naruto with a smile and left the room.

'Lord-Hokage huh?' Tsunade scoffed as she went back to her paper works.

 **(Scene Change)**

Naruto, stood in front of the Hidden Leaf Village-Gate like two years back, stared at the Hokage statue once again. And with a big smile on his face, Naruto Uzumaki, had left the Village.

 **Author's Note: Hi all, this was my very first fanfiction so I thought would repost it! It's cringy I know, but I was just 15 back then.**


End file.
